warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Supahbadmarine/Top 10 Favorite Minor Xenos
Hello all! I was a little bored, so I decided to show you all mu top ten favorite minor Xeno Species. Now everybody knows about the Eldar, Orks, Tyranids and what not, but GW has also come up with plenty of less renowned Xeno Species for the Imperium to play around with. Among these many speicies there are more than a few that have caught my eye. This a list of Xenos that I desperately wish that GW would expand on. On a side note I have a preference for the more obviously violent, or evil Xenos. The ones that your Marine, Inquisitor or Guardsmen has no need to stop and think, "Hey! Maybe this thing has feelings too." Here's the list. #Hrud - One of the most well known minor Xenos. The Hrud have been making a blight out of themselves since the Great Crusade, and even before. I prefer the bendy Hrud with an exoskeleton rather than the portrayal of them as Ratmen. The Hrud have an entropic effect on their environment, and their own unique weapons. I am just waiting for GW to finally turn these guys into a major faction. Especially since they could incorporate the Umbra into their armies, seeing as they are supposedly the remnants of the Hrud's deceased god. #Slaugth - My second favorite would have to be the Slaugth. When I first encountered the Slaugth I thought, "Oh look! Somebody decided they wanted to create a bizarre Xeno, and came up with Maggot Men. Are you freaking kidding me?" However the more I read about the Slaugth, the more cool and menacing they became. An ancient, advanced and monstrous species that feeds upon the dead. The Slaugth have taken it upon themselves to menace the Calixis Sector with shadowy conspiracies, and their own brand of eldritch technology. I am just waiting for somebody to take this great idea to the bank. #Rak'Gol - In the setting of 40k Xenos tend to have mysterious highly advanced technology that puts the Imperium's to shame. In fact that is the pattern here on the sight as well. What i like about the Rak'Gol is that this species maintains a level of tech that is considered inferior to the Imperium's, but they still make a menace out of themselves. A brutal, marauding species of Xenos that use Bionics as a sign of prestige, the Rakgol are universally violent towards all other species. In my opinion 40k needs more brutal, savage Xenos like these to keep the Orks company. #Fra'al - Number four on my list is the Fra'al. The Fra'al are supposedly a species of technologically advanced, and highly Psychic species of Xenos that both we, and the Imperium know next to nothing about. The Fra'al have an empire somewhere, and also maintain nomadic pirate fleets. The Fra'al trade bits of their advanced technology to other races in return for secrets and slaves. though what they trade is apparently just the tip of the iceberg according to them. They also regularly raid other races. GW has ingrained theior technology into many parts of their fluff, setting this race up for the stage in my opinion. This is a mysterious, sinister race that sort of reminds me of the Collectors from Mass Effect 2. I am eagerly expect them to explode on to the galactic stage someday. #Yu'vath - The Yu'vath are a mysterious race that plagued the Calyx Expanse before it became the Calixis Sector. They were known for their foul Xeno based Sorcery, strange technology and their evil slave empire. This race was supposedly destroyed, but their descriptions stokes my imagination. Then again it says they were scattered. Perhaps a few of them survived, and are biding their time. #Megarachnids - "This. World. Is. Murder." The famous last words of a Blood Angels force that unwittingly stumbled across the world that the Megarachnids lived on, and was wiped out by them. An ancient race that fought a war adn lost against the advanced human civilization known as the Interex. The Interex stripped them of all their advanced technology, and stranded them on planet One-Forty-Twenty, or Murder. Even without their tech this hyper violent species managed to scare three full companies of Blood angels shitless before iping them out near the end of the Great Crusade. They came in a number of shapes and sizes, like Titan Sized. They were likely wiped out, but while they lasted they were a species worthy of respect, and boat loads of fear. #Thyrrus - Completely insane squid like Xenos. The Thyrrus live to put on a show. Their weapons produce dazzling effects that are as destructive as they are spectacular. They even make sure to use strategies that would put on the biggest show, even if it will cost them their lives. I have often thought of making a Slaaneshi Warband that incorporated Thyrrus mercenaries. (It just seems like they would get along with Slaanesh followers, you know?) #Loxatl - Wherever Chaos is you can find these foul reptilian Xenos fighting as mercenaries. They were seen fighting alongside the Blood Pact during the Sabbat Worlds Crusade, and were also present during a tournament on Lugft Huron's world of New Badab. These vicious reptiles are very likely servants of the Dark Gods, and they are out to kill the forces of the Imperium with extreme prejudice. #Laer - The Chaos worshipping reptile Xenos that wer ultimately responsible for the corruption of Emperor's Children's Primarch, Fulgrim. The Laer are likely to have been completely corrupted by the Chaos God Slaanesh. They were said to have had a love of perfection in warfare that mimicked that of the Emperor's children before their fall. They also had numerous breeds, such as ones that were amphibious. There is some innuendo that suggests that the Sslyth may have some connection to them. #Q'orl - An insectoid species that has decided to launch a war of genocide against the Imperium. Category:Blog posts